


What's a Man Gotta Do

by LimitedBrainCells



Series: Mando One Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, One Shot, Paz Vizsla needs a hug, Short & Sweet, Soft Paz Vizsla, just a fic full of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Paz proposing to his Sarad (aka the reader)Chapter 1: She/Her pronounsChapter 2: He/Him PronounsChapter 3: They/ Them Pronouns
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Series: Mando One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203416
Kudos: 6





	1. What's a Man Gotta Do (She/Her)

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations 
> 
> Sarad: Flower  
> Ner Sarad: my flower  
> Riduur: Partner, spouse, wife/husband  
> Eleck: yes
> 
> I tried to do 3 different chapters so that it was as gender/pronoun inclusive as possible but if I did something wrong then please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated thank you. I hope you enjoy.

Paz liked to think that he was a calm and collected man but today all that was thrown out the window. Today for the first time in his life his hands were shaking and his stomach was churning. Today was the day he would ask his Sarad to marry him, to take those sacred vows. To pledge one’s life to another. Paz was ready.

Paz was walking towards the door of her quarters his heart pounding in his chest and his feet moving under him without him paying attention. His hand shook as he reached up and knocked on her door. He knew she was in as he had already checked the workshop and found that she had left for the day. Paz had planned on walking her back form work and then proposing when they got back to her rooms, that plan had fallen through and now he was standing at her door with his hand raised and a nervous smile under his helmet.

After two knocks the door slides open and Y/N stands in the threshold looking up into the visor of Paz’s helmet before stepping to the side and gesturing for him to enter her rooms.

“Paz you seem nervous. Is something up?”

Paz swallowed as he slowly turned around to face her and decided that it was now or never.

“I… uh… I want to marry you. Uh… Ok. Y/N. Ner Sarad I love you more then I thought possible, will you take me as your riduur.”

Seconds ticked by as Y/N stood and staired at him. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she only managed to get one word out before she jumped in to his arms. “Elek”


	2. What's a Man Gotta Do (He/Him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations
> 
> Sarad: Flower  
> Ner Sarad: my flower  
> Riduur: Partner, spouse, wife/husband  
> Eleck: yes
> 
> I tried to do 3 different chapters so that it was as gender/pronoun inclusive as possible but if I did something wrong then please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated thank you. I hope you enjoy.

Paz liked to think that he was a calm and collected man but today all that was thrown out the window. Today for the first time in his life his hands were shaking and his stomach was churning. Today was the day he would ask his Sarad to marry him, to take those sacred vows. To pledge one’s life to another. Paz was ready.

Paz was walking towards the door of Y/N quarters his heart pounding in his chest and his feet moving under him without him paying attention. His hand shook as he reached up and knocked on his door. He knew Y/N was in as he had already checked the workshop and found that he had left for the day. Paz had planned on walking him back form work and then proposing when they got back to his rooms, that plan had fallen through and now he was standing at his door with his hand raised and a nervous smile under his helmet.

After two knocks the door slides open and Y/N stands in the threshold looking up into the visor of Paz’s helmet before stepping to the side and gesturing for him to enter the rooms.

“Paz you seem nervous. Is something up?”

Paz swallowed as he slowly turned around to face him and decided that it was now or never.

“I… uh… I want to marry you. Uh… Ok. Y/N. Ner Sarad I love you more then I thought possible, will you take me as your riduur.”

Seconds ticked by as Y/N stood and staired at him. Y/N’s heart was pounding in his ears and he only managed to get one word out before he jumped in to Paz’s arms. “Elek”


	3. What a Man Gotta Do (They/them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations
> 
> Sarad: Flower  
> Ner Sarad: my flower  
> Riduur: Partner, spouse, wife/husband  
> Eleck: yes
> 
> I tried to do 3 different chapters so that it was as gender/pronoun inclusive as possible but if I did something wrong then please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated thank you. I hope you enjoy.

Paz liked to think that he was a calm and collected man but today all that was thrown out the window. Today for the first time in his life his hands were shaking and his stomach was churning. Today was the day he would ask his Sarad to marry him, to take those sacred vows. To pledge one’s life to another. Paz was ready.

Paz was walking towards the door of Y/N quarters his heart pounding in his chest and his feet moving under him without him paying attention. His hand shook as he reached up and knocked on their door. He knew Y/N was in as he had already checked the workshop and found that they had left for the day. Paz had planned on walking them back form work and then proposing when they got back to their rooms, that plan had fallen through and now he was standing at his door with his hand raised and a nervous smile under his helmet.

After two knocks the door slides open and Y/N stands in the threshold looking up into the visor of Paz’s helmet before stepping to the side and gesturing for him to enter the rooms.

“Paz you seem nervous. Is something up?”

Paz swallowed as he slowly turned around to face them and decided that it was now or never.

“I… uh… I want to marry you. Uh… Ok. Y/N. Ner Sarad I love you more then I thought possible, will you take me as your riduur.”

Seconds ticked by as Y/N stood and staired at him. Y/N’s heart was pounding in their ears and they only managed to get one word out before they jumped in to Paz’s arms. “Elek”


End file.
